inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tập phim 16 (GO)
Dựng tóc gáy! Đội bóng Teikoku! (戦慄! 帝国学園 , Senritsu! Teikoku gakuen) là tập phim thứ 16 của anime Inazuma Eleven GO. Tóm tắt Trận đấu bán kết giữa Raimon (GO) và Teikoku (GO) sắp bắt đầu! Liệu Raimon sẽ làm thế nào để đối đầu với đội bóng Teikoku đáng sợ, đặc biệt là khi Tsurugi không có mặt? Kết quả của hiệp 1 sẽ là một kết quả như thế nào đây? Chi tiết Hiệp 1 của trận đấu giữa Raimon (GO) với Teikoku (GO) được bắt đầu, và chỉ sau vài phút, Raimon đã bắt đầu gặp phải vô vàn khó khăn trong việc đối đầu với đội bóng hùng mạnh này. Shindou sử dụng Kami no Takuto với ý định cho đội mình tấn công, nhưng rồi đã nhanh chóng thất bại trước hàng phòng thủ của Teikoku. Sau đó, cậu sử dụng Fortissimo, và thủ môn Miyabino của Teikoku dễ dàng chụp được trái bóng mà không cần một kỹ năng nào cả. thumb|left|196px|Shinsuke lưỡng lự về việc sử dụng Buttobi JumpTrước những khó khăn này, Raimon quyết định thử chiến thuật chưa hoàn tất của mình, Ultimate Thunder, nhưng không thành công. Khi ấy, Shinsuke bắt đầu lưỡng lự về việc sử dụng Buttobi Jump. Sau khi được huấn luyện viên Endou cùng mọi người động viên, cậu đã lấy lại sự tự tin, và bất ngờ sử dụng kỹ năng của mình để cướp bóng từ một thành viên của Teikoku. Với tinh thần đang dâng cao của mình, Raimon quyết tâm thực hiện Ultimate Thunder một lần nữa, và ngay khi Kurama sắp sửa hoàn tất được chiến thuật này, thì Ryuuzaki, một thành viên của Teikoku, đã bất ngờ triệu hồi Keshin của mình, Ryuu Kishi Tedis và hất ngã Kurama, cướp lại trái bóng. thumb|188px|Tsurugi tại bệnh việnTrong khi đó tại bệnh viện, Kuroki Zenzou, huấn luyện viên cũ của Tsurugi, đến và nói chuyện với cậu về anh trai của mình, Tsurugi Yuuichi. Nếu như Teikoku thắng trận này, thì anh cậu sẽ được hỗ trợ số tiền phẫu thuật để thực hiện ca mổ. Còn nếu như Raimon thắng, anh cậu sẽ mất đi cơ hội phẫu thuật duy nhất của mình, cho nên Tsurugi sẽ phải chọn lựa giữa anh mình và Raimon. Ở gần đó, Yuuichi đã tình cờ nghe thấy, và anh vô cùng bàng hoàng trước những gì mình vừa nghe. Cuối tập phim, Mikado Haruma, đội trưởng của Teikoku, sử dụng kỹ năng sút của mình, Koutei Penguin 7, và đánh bại Burning Catch của Sangoku, giúp cho Teikoku dẫn trước 1-0. Kỹ năng được sử dụng *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Buttobi Jump' (chưa hoàn thiện) *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' (ra mắt) *'OF Soyokaze Step' Chiến thuật được sử dụng *'Kami no Takuto' *'Ultimate Thunder' (chưa hoàn thiện) Keshin xuất hiện *'KH Ryuu Kishi Tedis' Câu nói Shinsuke From all that practice, I should be able to fly even higher than ever! Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 1